Portal of Minecraft Chapter - 1
by IchigoFruit
Summary: Shooooo dis is Portal of Minecraft , i made it when i was bored XD . Hope you like it


Lemme introduce myself~3.. My name is IchigoFruit and i Love to play Minecraft. I'm a Big Fan of TeamCrafted , Gold Solace , Kuledud3 , ARG , MunchingBrotato , ExplodingTNT , Bodil40 , Setosorcerer and More..

I will put some of Minecraft Youtuber that i'm a fan of in this Story kay?  
Shooo dis is my First Fanfic . I create it my self on my Note when i was bored in School X3 , So dis one i came up with my Idea . DIS IS A FANFIC Kay? ^^ Enjoy~!

[REMEMBER THIS IS JUST A FANFIC!]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was in my school , Studying Science and wait till the Bells ringing . I've been waiting in 5 Hours so i could go home , Just when i walk out trough the School then my Friend asked me her name is BlackSunset [Her MC name]

Black : Chi , you don't take School Courses?  
Me : Nah , I'm not on a Mood to School Courses . I'm lazy ;A; just sleep like 30 Mins in my Class u know XD  
Black : Want to play with DarkApollo in MC later?  
Me : Sure , i gotta get home now . Cloud starts to became dark XD  
Black : Okay , but you're gonna go home alone kay  
Me : Kay :3

The sky became rainy REALLY Rainy i start to walk out from the School . I forgot to Bring my Umbrella , so i just walk home without running..

When i got to my house lot of Homeworks that i need to while i was sleeping at Class..  
"Alright you know what SCREW THIS , i'm gonna Play Minecraft myself. "

And i turned on my Computer on , seeing the Clock its 12.30 PM . Then i start to open Minecraft and Playing Multiplayer in my Server..

While i was using my Boots when done Building my House , its start to get dark . Then i get on to my house and Seeing if theres someone nearby me.. I see some Glowing light Cyan Light then i get out of my House , and i was going to see that thing . It was a portal , made from White + Blue wool . There was some Signs saying "Warning this Portal is dangerous" "Don't go to the Portal" , Then i was kinda scared to see this Sign then i see 1 sign that Say "Come to the Portal if you are brave enough" .

Me : Well this is kinda challange-ing imma go to da portal tho..

I ran to the portal and i feel something wrong in my real Life ugh , i became dizzy .  
I feel something wrong in real Life , In just a seconds i was feeling somethings not wrong . Then i fell , then i open my eyes Wide opened .

Unknown Voice : Hello there IchigoFruit  
Me : *still feeling dizzy*  
Unknown Voice : I'm glad you didn't Understand the Signs from Notch that putting there  
Me : Huh?!.. What? w..who are you? Where am i? How do you know my name?  
Unknown Voice : Oh my dearest mortal . U did not know the one that have White eyes?  
Me : Herobrine..  
Unknown Voice : Yes *Evil Laugh*  
Me : What's going on  
Herobrine : Youre just falling in to my Brilliant Plan , You were entering the Portal . And the real life of you just transported in to this Game.  
Me : What do you mean..? Where's my computer? , WHERE AM I?  
Herobrine : Oh dear Mortal , your stuck here in Minecraftia . Youre Real Life is becaming youre Minecraft character . Thanks to you , for Activating the Minecraft portal . Which my plan will be work , All of Players in Minecraft will be Transported in to this Game!  
And no one can STOP ME!  
Me : Ill stop you Herobrine , I Promise to Minecraftia ILL STOP YOU!  
Herobrine : Foolish Mortal , I will defeat you first when the Time is right . Now Goodbye

The Chunks start to glowing all White and then when its came back to the Normal Chunks herobrine has Left..

"What have i done ? What should i do? This is all my fault if i didn't go to the portal! This wont happened" I started to shiver seat to the next Tree and Cried , I regret what i've done my tears start to falling down . "Why? I should just run away from the Portal Now i'm trapped here"  
Then i see some more Trees , Pigs & Sheeps . I start to making a Bed underground and its almost night , i started to sleep

*Dream Land*  
Me : Umm , where am i again?  
Unknown Voice : I heard you're the one that turn the Portal on , isn't that you?  
Me : Yes , I'm sorry it was my Mistake . And who are you?! What do you want from me  
Notch : I'm notch.  
Me : NOTCH?! Help me please , i'm trapped in Minecraft . I can't do anything now , It was all my Mistake . I'm Sorry!  
Notch : Its ok , but i heard you're promise to Stop him.. Are you gonna break that Promise?  
Me : NO! I already promise! I WILL STOP Him . But how , I don't know how to stop him..  
Notch : You have to slay with this Wooden Sword i gave you  
Me : What? but wooden sword just takes a little of Damage , can't kill him with this! Why Wooden? Why not Diamond?! *Said with a Panic Voice*  
Notch : Calm down , If you believe it then I Believe that you could Slay Herobrine. So Please take this Sword , and take this Rainbow Boots . I know how you love Boots so Much , But don't use the Sword yet . You just have 1 Hit to slay him with that , diamond wont effect on him so don't lose all of this . And keep your Promise for Minecraftia , Now wake up there will be so Much people that transported just Like you.. And there will be some People will spawn Nearby you search for them and tell them what Happened  
Me : Ok , i wont make you dissapointed at me Notch.. I'll keep my Promise , Thank you

Then i Woke up , i see i have a Rainbow boot and a Wooden sword..  
I see its morning now ...

Okay , thats all for the Chapter one . I'm going to Chapter two :3 , Thanks for reading . But remember this is only a Fanfic :)  
Sorry if its too Shorts XD . Want to join on this story? See at The first one please ^^ Thanks XD


End file.
